


Distraction

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana is trying to read a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jessekingsley.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” Jess replied with a smirk as she started massaging the redhead’s foot.

“Don’t worry, you won’t,” Dana said as she kept reading her book. She smiled behind her book. Her feet had been tired and sore after spending all day in the autopsy bay, and Jess really knew how to work the soreness out of them.

When Jess finished with her feet she worked her hands up Dana’s shapely calves. She smiled as Dana pretended to ignore her, but she felt the slight quiver that rippled beneath the smooth skin as her hands reached firm thighs.

Dana closed her eyes as knowing hands kneaded her muscles then lightly teased the insides of her thighs. She shifted, sliding down into a more reclined position on the bed and parting her thighs a little.

“Am I distracting you?”

“Oh, no. Not at all.”

She opened her eyes and looked at her book, but didn’t even try to read as she felt the brunette’s lips and tongue begin a slow passage up her left leg. By the time Jess’s lips were halfway up her right leg, Dana had given up all pretense of trying to read. She let out a moan when Jess reached her ultimate destination.

Jess took her time, but smiled widely when her lover climaxed with a loud groan. She crawled up and looked down into smiling blue eyes. “How’s your book.”

“What book?” Dana replied with smile before pulling the brunette down into a deep, languorous kiss.

FIN


End file.
